Kihyun Story Oneshoot! From Library
by eccaldieya
Summary: Repost, tadi ada kesalahan copy document yg lama hehe... Langsung baca aja ya, buat yang kihyun shipper silahkan merapat! Yaoi! OOC(nilai sendiri aja ya)! Typo..


**Kihyun Story Oneshoot! From Library**

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Kangin, and other

Main pair: Kihyun.

Sedikit selingan!

buat yang request yaoi silahkan merapat! ^_^

* * *

Di sebuah perpustakaan, terlihat seorang namja manis berstatus sebagai salah satu pengurus disana sedang membenahi beberapa buku yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh para pembacanya.

"Huft, tidak bisakah mereka menaruh buku yang sudah dibaca ke tempatnya semula, menambah kerjaan ku saja," gerutunya.

"Hey, ini memang sudah jadi tugas kita Kyu." jawab namja disebelahnya.

"Oh ya seingatku ya hyung, tugas ku disini hanya mencatat buku apa saja yang datang, yang dipinjam, kapan dipinjamnya, kapan dikembalikannya, yang …"

"Ya ya ya terserah kau sajalah," diliriknya sekilas ke arah pintu masuk, saat melihat ada pengunjung yang baru datang, "Tapi lihat dulu siapa itu yang datang," lanjut namja disebelahnya tadi, Hankyung, yang memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, namja manis tadi, dan menginterupsinya untuk menoleh ke belakang dengan nada menggoda.

Saat itu juga Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah cemberut pertanda dia tidak suka omongannya dipotong begitu saja. Tapi sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah jadi sumringah ketika melihat orang yang datang adalah seorang pria tampan dengan ekspresi datar yang menurutnya cool itu. Dan melihat orang tersebut tersenyum saat menyapa orang yang mungkin dikenalnya membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika, bagi Kyuhyun itu adalah tersenyum termanis yang pernah dia lihat.

Lama dia menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, seorang namja tampan tentunya. Sampai tak menyadari bahaya mengintainya dari belakang.

Pletakkk!

"Aww, yak!" teriakkan Kyuhyun terdengar ke segala penjuru (?) perpustakaan, sumpah serapah sudah siap dia tumpahkan kepada orang yang berani memukulnya. Namun, niatan itu hilang seketika saat dia melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Apa!" kata namja itu sangar membuat nyali Kyuhyun hilang, lenyap malah. Memang siapa yang berani melawan pemilik perpustakaan atau bisa dibilang bosnya itu.

"Eh hyung, annyeong," sapanya sok polos. Sedangkan Young Woon, si pelaku pemukulan, hanya bisa menggeram menahan kekesalannya kepada karyawan sekaligus adik satu-satunya yang kadang –sering lebih tepatnya berlaku seenaknya sendiri.

"Kembali bekerja, atau kau ku pecat dan tak akan aku biarkan kau menginjakan kaki disini, sehingga kau juga tak bisa melihat pujaan hatimu itu,"

"….." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk menahan malu karena dimarahi didepan umum seperti ini, seluruh penghuni perpustakaan memperhatikannya saat ini, apalagi mendengar akhir dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh hyung-nya itu. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu, batin Kyuhyun nelangsa.

Sedangkan disisi lain…

Seorang namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian tersebut, "Ehmm manis, anak yang menarik," gumam namja itu, yang tak lain adalah objek yang telah mecuri hati dan perhatian namja manis kita.

Malam harinya

"Huwaaa lelahnya,"

"Kami pulang dulu Kyu, kau tak apa kan kami tinggal sendiri." Tanya Hankyung dan Siwon yang kebetulan mendapatkan shift malam dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne ne ne," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat kesal. Dia sudah biasa ditinggal sendirian, toh sebenarnya dia sengaja pulang belakangan bahkan tak jarang dia menginap di perpustakaan. Katanya disaat seperti itulah dirinya bisa dengan tenang membaca semua buku yang dia mau diperpustakaan ini. Tidak akan menunggu giliran jika buku yang dia ingin baca sedang dipinjam, atau terganggu dengan pekerjaannya sebagai salah satu pengurus disini.

"Hati-hati Kyu," kata Hankyung dan Siwon lagi sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi memeriksa setiap sudut perpustakaan, mungkin masih ada beberapa buku yang tercecer atau ditaruh tidak pada tempatnya, ah atau mungkin juga masih ada pembaca yang tertinggal (?) di dalam. Setelah semua dirasa cukup beres, dia segera menuju rak yang seluruhnya berisi buku novel berbagai genre, novel bergenre romantic lah pilihannya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat matanya menoleh ke arah rak buku disebelah rak yang ada didepannya.

"Novel misteri?" gumamnya. Teringat namja yang selama ini diam-diam diperhatikannya, "Kenapa dia suka baca novel bergenre itu ya? Apa bagusnya," gumamnya lagi setelah mengingat bahwa buku novel yang sering dibaca oleh namja tersebut, selain buku-buku perkuliahan jurusan teknik tentu saja.

Diambilnya salah satu buku secara asal, karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang novel itu. Direbahkan dirinya dilantai dan duduk bersandar pada rak buku tempat novel tersebut lalu mulai membaca.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Kali ini Kyuhyun sudah sampai pada bagian yang menurutnya mengerikan dalam novel tersebut. Tulisan yang menggambarkan adegan pembunuh sadis dengan darah dimana-mana sebagai latarnya membuatnya merinding dan bergidik ngeri membayangkan kejadian tersebut terjadi di depan matanya. Segera ditutupnya novel itu, dan diletakkannya asal. Dirinya agak sedikit menyesal membaca buku bergenre misteri itu hanya karena ingin mengetahui hal-hal yang sepertinya disukai oleh namja yang telah mencuri perhatiannya, sampai dia melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya penakut.

"Huft, kenapa sih dia harus menyukai hal-hal yang berbau misteri begitu," gerutunya entah pada siapa.

Tok tok tok

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu perpustakaan diketuk.

Deg…

Bayangan akan gambaran yang diceritakan novel tadi langsung terlintas dibenak Kyuhyun. Lagipula siapa juga yang bertamu malam-malam begini, di perpustakaan pula, yang benar saja. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar pintu diketuk lagi. Membuat wajah Kyuhyun yang putih pucat menjadi pucat pasi. Dia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini, dan hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa, atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengatasi ketakutannya.

Tok tok tok

Ini yang ketiga kali. Baiklah dia laki-laki. Segera dia berdiri dari duduknya, dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu yang sedang mengetuk pintu itu adalah orang jahat. Dilihatnya sebuah payung miliknya yang pernah dia tinggalkan saat hujan. Diyakinkan dirinya untuk melangkah mendekati pintu perlahan, saat dirinya sudah ada di depan pintu, menarik nafas sejenak sebelum tangan bergerak untuk membuka pintu. Tangannya sudah terjulur menggenggam kenop pintu bersiap membukakan untuk tamu tak diundang, ditariknya nafasnya sekali lagi, pintu terbuka dan….

"Annyeong.." suara yang familiar menyambutnya. Ditatapnya namja yang merupakan tamu tak diundang itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ehmm maaf, bisa kau turunkan tanganmu itu?" suara namja itu terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun segera tersadar dari masa keterkejutannya, diturunkan tangannya yang ternyata sedari tadi terangkat sambil memegang payung yang –niatnya- akan dia gunakan sebagai senjata tadi.

"Mi-mian, tadi a-aku, aku tadi," katanya gagap, sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Agak menyesal mengira yang datang adalah orang jahat. Wajahnya sudah memerah kali ini karena menahan malu, dan hari ini untuk kedua kalinya.

"Gwenchana, kalau aku jadi kau mungkin aku sudah melayangkan pukulan dari tadi," katanya seraya melayangkan killer smilenya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung tertunduk saat merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat senyum yang selalu dia kagumi selama ini. Yah, ternyata yang datang adalah namja yang sudah merebut hatinya itu.

"Oh ya, kita belum saling kenal kan. Namaku Kim Kibum, " katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengangkat tangannya mengajak bersalaman.

"A-aku Kyu-kyuhyun. Ch-cho Kyuhyun," jawab Kyuhyun menyambut jabatan tangan dari namja yang dikagumi yang juga baru dia ketahui namanya beberapa detik yang lalu, Kim Kibum.

Hening beberapa saat, tak ada yang berniat untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Tidak Kibum, apalagi Kyuhyun. Pandangan Kibum tak pernah lepas dari wajah manis milik Kyuhyun, sedang Kyuhyun masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, maaf," Kyuhyun mencoba memecahkan keheningan sesaat itu dan juga melepaskan kontak tangannya dengan Kibum, "Kalau boleh aku tahu ada apa kau datang malam-malam begini?" lanjutnya.

"Oh iya, sepertinya buku catatanku tertinggal disini, boleh aku periksa,"

"Buku dengan sampul biru? Yang bertuliskan nama Kim Sahee?" Kibum hanya mengangguk saat Kyuhyun mendeskripsikan barang yang sedang dicarinya, "Berarti yang tadi ditemukan oleh Siwon hyung ya," tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Ayo masuk dulu, biar aku ambilkan bukunya," katanya tanpa sadar meraih tangan Kibum dan menggandengnya, yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kibum. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan menuju meja yang digunakan para pengunjung untuk membaca.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Dia langsung membulatkan matanya saat menyadari tangannya menggandeng tangan Kibum.

"Mi-mian," katanya sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang baginya menggemaskan ini, diusap kepala Kyuhyun perlahan, "Gwenchana."

Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan mendadak itu kembali tertunduk, dan langsung melesat menuju ruang karyawan, "Aku ambilkan bukumu dulu," teriaknya dari dalam. Kibum berusaha menahan tawanya saat itu, "benar-benar manis," gumamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Kibum-ssi,"

Kibum yang sedang membaca novel misteri mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku saat namanya dipanggil.

"Ini bukumu," Kyuhyun menyerahkan buku itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Gomawo ne,"

"…."

"Kau tidak pulang, ini sudah malam. Tidak baik anak manis seperti mu pulang semalam ini."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar dirinya disebut manis, dia tidak suka terkesan seperti anak kecil. Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, Kibum hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Jja kita pulang, aku antar," tawar Kibum, melihat Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya ingin menolak, "aku tak terima penolakan," katanya telak membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Kibum hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengusap surai ikal Kyuhyun membuahkan rona merah di pipi chubby nya.

"Aku tunggu diluar ya."

Skip time

Kini keduanya sedang berjalan menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Tak ada obrolan selama perjalanan selain pertanyaan Kibum tentang arah jalan ke rumah Kyuhyun, selebihnya hanya ada suara mobil yang sesekali melintas ataupun daun yang bergesekan ditiup angin. Sekarang ini sudah masuk musim gugur jadi angin bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Sekitar 15 menit mereka berjalan, Kyuhyun sudah mulai kedinginan rupa. Terlihat sesekali dirinya meniup telapak tangan mencoba mncari kehangatan dari kegiatannya itu. Kibum yang melihatnya segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti. Kini mereka saling berhadapan, Kibum segera melepaskan syal yang melingkar di lehernya dan mulai memakaikannya ke leher Kyuhyun.

Jarak keduanya kini sangat dekat, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan deru nafas Kibum. Dirinya mematung menatap wajah pria didepannya.

"Kyu, gwenchana?"

Oh sepertinya uri Kyuhyun terlalu menikmati momen barusan sampai dia tak sadar bahwa Kibum telah selesai memakaikan syal di lehernya.

"…." Kyuhyun masih tak menjawab, dia masih di masa peralihan pengumpulan nyawa sepertinya.

"Wajah mu memerah? Kau sakit?" tanya Kibum mulai khawatir melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus. Ditempelkan kepalanya ke dahi Kyuhyun. membuat Kyuhyun agak berjengit kaget, namun tubuhnya langsung ditahan oleh Kibum yang ternyata sudah memeluknya.

"K-Ki-Kibum-ssi," gumamnya.

"Ehmm?"

"B-bisa kau.."

"Sebentar saja Kyu." Kyuhyun diam, dipandangi lagi wajah Kibum yang kini malah memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit lebih pendek (bayangin aja begitu) membuat posisi mereka seperti sedang berciuman (OMO! Ambil kamera abadikan Kihyun moment #plak). Kyuhyun sudah memejamkan matanya daritadi, keduanya sama-sama menikmati keheningan dan deru nafas hangat masing-masing.

"Sudah lebih hangat?" tanya Kibum memecahkan keheningan tanpa melepaskan kontak mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala, "N-ne Kibum-ssi," jawabnya pada akhirnya.

"Panggil aku hyung, aku lebih tua darimu" kini Kibum mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit, namun tangannya masih berada dipinggang Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

"Tidak percaya? Kau bisa tanya Kangin hyung kalau begitu,"

"Eh, mwo?" Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong tubuh Kibum.

"Wae?"

"Kau? Darimana…"

"Sudah kita pulang sekarang," Kibum segera memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, langsung ditariknya tangan namja manis itu dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Hari Sabtu di kediaman keluarga Cho

"Hyung aku ikut ya.."

"Tidak."

"Hyuuuuunnng."

"Aku bilang tidak."

"Jebal hyung…."

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Biasanya juga hari sabtu begini kau sudah melesat ke rumah Changmin, kenapa sekarang ingin ikut denganku ke kampus heh?!" Cho Young Woon a.k.a Kangin, hyung Kyuhyun, mulai kesal dengan tingkah adiknya ini. Hari ini dia ada mata kuliah tambahan di kampus dan Kyuhyun memaksa ingin ikut dengan alasan bosan di rumah dan juga bermain dengan Changmin.

"…." Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dia hanya memasang wajah ala anak anjing yang terbuang sambil menatap intens hyungnya itu.

"Aish baiklah kau ikut." Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun langsung melesat naik ke mobil Kangin mendahului pemiliknya sendiri. Arrgghh! Tahu begini tak akan ku beritahu siapa itu Kim Kibum, batinnya, umma appa kenapa kau meninggalkan warisan anak tengil sepertinya sih, lanjutnya lagi tetap dalam hati.

Di kampus Kangin

"Cepat turun, kita sudah sampai."

Mereka sudah sampai di kampus Kangin. Kini mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas Kangin, tapi sebelumnya.

"Yak Kim Kibum! Kau yang telah membuatku susah begini. Sekarang kau harus tanggung jawab, jaga adikku selama aku di kelas. Dan jangan macam-macam," ternyata mereka mampir dulu ke perpustakaan kampus untuk menitipkan Kyuhyun kepada sang pujaan hatinya.

Kibum hanya menatap datar ke arah Kangin dan sedikit melirik ke balik punggung Kangin dimana Kyuhyun berada. Terlihat dimatanya Kyuhyun yang sedang cengo, yang mungkin tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan dititipkan oleh hyungnya kepada Kibum. Yah walaupun inilah alasan dia yang sebenarnya ingin ikut Kangin ke kampus. Apa lagi kalau bukan bertemu dengan pencuri hatinya Kim Kibum, mengingat sejak malam itu Kibum hanya mampir sekali ke perpustakaan milik hyungnya.

Ternyata setelah malam dimana Kibum mengantarkannya pulang. Sesampainya di rumah Kyuhyun langsung melesat ke kamar sang kakak, meminta penjelasan kenapa Kibum bisa mengenalnya. Yang tentunya tidak ditanggapi oleh kakak tercintanya itu. Setelah melalui proses perdebatan yang panjang kakak beradik tersebut, Kyuhyun yang kekeuh dengan pertanyaannya "siapa Kim Kibum itu", mengancam tidak akan kembali ke kamarnya dan akan terus mengganggu tidur hyungnya itu jika tidak mendapat jawaban saat itu juga. Sedangkan Kangin yang dalam mode lelah selelah-lelahnya, akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah menjawab pertanyaan adiknya bahwa Kibum merupakan salah satu hoobaenya di kampus dan juga merupakan ketua club dari himpunan mahasiswa jurusannya "Teknik Mesin", jika dia tidak mendengar ancaman tambahan bahwa Kyuhyun akan lebih memilih menyusul orang tua mereka di surga sudah dipastikan dia akan langsung menendang Kyuhyun dari kamarnya.

Kibum masih memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar, "Arrasso," jawab Kibum seadanya.

Kangin langsung meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang masih betah ditempatnya berdiri.

"Kau tidak lelah berdiri disitu ehm?" tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dia baca.

"Kenapa berbeda sekali? Kemana Kibum hyung yang malam itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun masih bergelut dengan pikirannya membandingkan Kibum yang ada didepannya dengan Kibum yang mengantarkannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saking terlarutnya, sampai dia tak sadar Kibum mendekatinya, dan langsung menjitak kepalanya dengan buku yang barusan dia baca.

"Aish," Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesis dan melirik tajam ke arah Kibum yang langsung berjalan melewatinya ke arah rak buku untuk mengembalikannya.

"Sudah selesai melamunnya"

"…." Kyuhyun hanya diam, masih menatap tajam Kibum.

"Cepat ikut aku," ajak Kibum, lebih tepatnya perintah, sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk memastikan Kyuhyun mengikutinya atau tidak.

Kyuhyun masih diam, sikap kekanakannya kini mulai muncul. Dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut, pipi yang dikembungkan, tangan dilipat didepan dada dan death glare dari matanya. Membuat orang yang ada disekitarnya menatap sosok imut yang sedang berekspresi ala anak kecil yang sedang ngambek itu dengan tatapan lapar, baik namja maupun yeoja.

Kibum yang sudah sampai diambang pintu dan menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tak mengikutinya segera membalikan badan, dilihatnya Kyuhyun masih setia berdiri ditempatnya dengan ekspresi yang menurutnya menggemaskan sebenarnya. Berusaha untuk tak menyerang Kyuhyun saat itu juga, dengan tetap memasang ekspresi datar dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru perpustakaan. Ditatapnya tajam para pengunjung ruangan tersebut yang masih menatap Kyuhyun lapar.

"Apa yang kalian lihat eoh?!" katanya dengan nada dan aura mengintimidasi. Membuat orang-orang tersebut agak kelabakan (?) karena ketahuan memperhatikan namja manis yang masih tak sadar juga, malah semakin memajukan bibirnya.

Kibum berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan langsung menariknya secara paksa saat itu juga. Dan sekarang disini lah mereka, taman belakang kampus. Duduk di sebuah bangku kosong di taman itu.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, seperti taman kampus biasanya (bayangin aja sendiri ya yang punya kampus ada tamannya). Sepi, pikirnya. Memang hanya ada 3 orang yang sepertinya mahasiswa kampus ini. wajar saja ini hari sabtu dan sebagian besar mahasiswa tidak ada jadwal hari ini, ditambah sekarang masih jam pelajaran.

Kyuhyun melirik pemuda disamping yang sekarang malah sibuk dengan Tablet miliknya. Dia menghela nafas kasar. Bayangannya adalah, hari ini dia akan ke kampus Kangin dan bertemu dengan Kibum lalu dia akan mencari tahu banyak hal tentang namja itu. Tapi kenyataannya, sikap Kibum yang lebih dingin dari yang dia kenal sebelumnya membuat dia jadi segan sendiri. "Huft" Kyuhyun mulai menghentak-hentak kakinya pertanda dia benar-benar bosan dan…. kesal sekarang.

Kyuhyun mulai berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, diliriknya Kibum yang masih betah dengan gadget-nya. Namun saat dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan menariknya membuat dia terhunyung ke belakang dan jatuh tepat dipangkuan Kibum.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" serunya, mencoba menutupi rasa terkejut dan rina merah dipipinya tentu saja.

"Kau mau apa ehm? Meninggalkanku?"

"Apa peduli mu!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Tentu saja peduli. Aku sudah capek-capek datang kesini karna Kangin hyung bilang kau memaksa kesini untuk bertemu dengan ku, padahal aku sama sekali tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi ini."

"Siapa suruh! Lagipula aku hanya bosan di rumah dan aku tidak niatan untuk bertemu dengan mu!" kata Kyuhyun dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun yang masih ada di pangkuannya dengan intens. Membuat wajah Kyuhyun memanas dan rona merah yang tadi sempat menghilang saat dia mengomel kembali lagi.

"Benarkah? Heh, tahu begini lebih baik aku menemani Sahee saja di rumah," kata Kibum sambil membangunkan Kyuhyun dari pangkuannya dan mulai berdiri. Kali ini dia yang berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang kesal ke arah Kibum, "apa-apaan dia! Seenaknya saja, tadi dia menahanku pergi sekarang dia sendir! Lagipula siapa itu Sahee?!" batin Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Yak! Kim Kibum berhenti!" teriaknya yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Kibum.

"Kim Kibum aku bilang berhenti!"

Kibum masih terus berjalan, tak mempedulikan teriakan di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba….

"Huwaaa" BRUUUKK!

Mendengarkan teriakan seseorang dan bunyi benda terjatuh, Kibum langsung membalikkan badannya. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang mencoba bangkit dari acara terjatuhnya itu. Segera dihampirinya Kyuhyun dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Gwenchana?"

"Menurutmu," Kyuhyun hanya meringis menahan sakit. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kibum yang sedang memapahnya kembali duduk dibangku tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh?" tanya Kibum setelah dia mendudukan Kyuhyun, sedang dia sendiri berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun memeriksa kaki pemuda itu.

"…"

"Wae?" Kibum mengernyit bingung, karena Kyuhyun malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"I-itu, tali sepatuku," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah sepatunya.

Dilihatnya arah telunjuk Kyuhyun, ah ternyata dia tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. "Ck, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja sih," timpalnya sambil mengkatkan tali sepatu milik Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.."

"Ehmm?"

"Sahee itu siapa?"

"Mau mu."

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga."

"Hyuung!"

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun, membuat mereka saling menatap kini. Dari matanya terlihat Kyuhyun yang mungkin… cemburu. Sedikit menggodanya tidak apakan, batinnya.

"Sahee… dia seorang yeoja, manis, pintar, penyayang, penurut, pengertian dan dia bukan orang yang manja," kini Kyuhyun mulai menundukkan kepalanya, tak tahan melihat Kibum mendeskripsikan orang itu dengan penuh penghayatan didepannya sambil sesekali menerawang. Ditambah lagi kalimat yang diucapkannya, _penurut, pengertian dan dia bukan orang yang manja_. Sedangkan dirinya…

"Dia itu sangat istimewa bagiku…" sedikit menghela nafas dan diliriknya Kyuhyun yang semakin menundukkan kepala membuatnya mau tak mau mengulum senyum, "karena dia… adikku."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menunjukkan perasaan kaget, tidak percaya namun juga ada sedikit rasa lega disana. Tanpa disadari senyum mengembang dibibir plump-nya.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu ehm?" seperti Kibum masih ingin menggoda namja manis didepannya.

"Mwo?! A-ani."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yakin tidak cemburu?"

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

"Karena kalau kau cemburu, aku baru saja ingin menanyakan kau mau jadi kekasihku atau tidak. Tapi ternyata…"

"Aku mau!" Kyuhyun refleks menutup mulutnya. Membuat Kibum menyeringai, hah ternyata menggoda pemuda didepannya ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya sok tak tahu menahu.

"Aku… aku…" kini Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya yang suka bersikap spontan itu.

"Kau mau Kyunnie?" tanya Kibum kali dengan nada menggoda..

"…"

Kyuhyun malah diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia benar-benar malu dan salah tingkah sekarang.

"Yasudah aku pergi saja."

"Jangan hyung!" Kibum menahan tubuh Kibum didepannya. Sedang Kibum kini sedang memasang ekspresi sok herannya, menunggu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"A-aku… aku.. itu, aku mau…"

"Ck, bicaramu lama," Kibum yang tak sabaran akhirnya meraup bibir sintal Kyuhyun ke dalam ciumannya. Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan mendadak begitu hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, namun sedetik kemudian dia mulai memejamkan matanya sata merasa tangan Kibum yang membelai punggungnya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya yang agak menegang karena terkejut tentunya.

Kini Kibum mulai memberi kecupan lembut pada bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang awalnya diam kini mulai merespon. Lidah Kibum mulai menjilat bibir Kyuhyun meminta akses, yang tentu saja diberi dengan sukarela oleh si pemilik bibir. Ciuman keduanya semakin dalam dan mulai memanas, sedikit melupakan bahwa saat ini mereka sedang di taman. Desahan kecil kadang terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit, keduanya menyudahi sesi ciuman itu karena kebutuhan udara.

"Ah, hah hah… hyung…" Kyuhyun menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Wae?"

"Itu, tadi…"

"Jadi, mau jadi kekasih ku." Tanya Kibum yang kali ini dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

Tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun menerjeng tubuh Kibum hingga terjungkal kebelakang, membuatnya kini berada di atas tubuh Kibum.

"Aku mau hyung." Katanya mantap, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya tak peduli lagi dengan posisi mereka saat itu.

"Hahaha kau ini, Saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun."

"Nado hyung."

Flash back

"Hyung, itu siapa?" tanya Kibum yang kini sedang berkunjung ke perpustakaan milik Kangin yang baru dibuka beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Kangin menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Kibum, "Kyuhyun, adikku" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tak bilang punya adik semanis itu.." jawabnya.

"Manis, kau gila ya? Luarnya saja dia manis, asal kau tahu dia itu dictator kecil, manja, keras kepala, semaunya sendiri, bla bla bla…" entah kemana semua kata-kata Kangin, Kibum sama sekali tak mendengarnya, dia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang mudah berubah-ubah itu. Yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini adalah, "Kyuhyuh, Cho Kyuhyun ya… kau milikku sekarang."

END

* * *

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya ^^


End file.
